Aleatory
by White Azalea
Summary: 17 Drabbles; Bday Present for Yola-ShikaIno / Collab Drabbles with Reen-AP /The power of kepepet [Multi Genre]


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Aleatory**

17 Drabbles; Bday Present for **Yola-ShikaIno** / Collab Drabbles with **Reen-AP**

 **.**

 **Aleatory** : (adj) _relying on chance or uncontrolled element in details of life or into creation of art_ _._

 **.**

 **1\. Kasur**

Gadis pirang itu tak henti memerhatikan layar ponsel pintar yang tak juga menunjukan adanya notifikasi mengenai keberadaan Shikamaru yang menghilang tempo hari. Bayangkan, kekasihnya itu menghilang dikala bertugas bersama rekan-rekan kepolisiannya dan kini dalam status masi dicari keberadaannya. Hampir saja kasus kehilangannya ditutup dan ia dianggap mati. Namun Ino tak percaya begitu saja dan mengusung kasus itu terus dibuka hingga ia mendapat kabar mengenai Shikamaru barang sedikit saja. Masih penasaran di mana kekasih nanasnya berada, ia kembali mengirim pesan singkat sembari mendudukan dirinya di kasur kamarnya.

"Kau di mana Shika?" Tulisnya pada pesan singkat yang barusan dikirimnya.

Tak lama menunggu, ia terkaget saat ponsel pintarnya bergetar dan menunjukan pesannya terbalaskan. Bukankah itu pertanda baik? Namun ia mendadak pias saat membaca pesan dari si pemuda kesayangannya.

"Aku ada di bawah kasurmu. Kau ingat? Kau membunuhku waktu lalu dan menyimpan mayatku di bawah kasurmu, bukan?"

.

 **2\. Jagung**

Kayume menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Menolak mengonsumsi jagung manis dari ibundanya. Ino lagi-lagi menghela napas, entah apalagi yang harus dilakukannya agar puteri sulungnya itu mau makan.

"Pokoknya Kayume gak mau makan kalau gak ada touchan!" Ujarnya polos.

Ino memijat pelipisnya. "Kayume sayang, kan kaachan sudah bilang, touchan sedang ada misi dan baru pulang besok. Ingat?"

"Kalau gitu, Kayume mau makannya besok saja waktu ada touchan."

Saat itu juga Ino ingin menghempaskan kepalanya di meja makan saking kesal.

"Ayolah Shikamaru! Cepatlah pulang dari misi agar puterimu ini bisa makan!" Gumamnya kesal.

.

 **3\. Pensil warna**

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum puas melihat sketsa bunga clover yang dia gambar di sebuah sketchbook sudah selesai. Jemari mungilnya menyapu keringat yang bercucuran di keningnya. Tak jauh dari tempat Ino duduk, seorang anak lelaki sebayanya anteng memperhatikan. Anak lelaki itu melangkah malas, dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana pendeknya.

"Hoi, ini untukmu." Ino terperanjat kaget mendengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba menegurnya.

"Umm, kau siapa?" Tanyanya dengan was was.

Putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi itu memang diajar agar selalu waspada dengan orang asing. Anak lelaki itu menguap, membuat Ino ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatu.

"Namaku Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru. Dan ini buatmu, mendokusai," tuturnya sambil mengulurkan sekotak pensil warna.

Mata Ino berbinar senang, "pensil warna! Wahh baiknyaaa. Tapi dari mana kau tahu kalau aku menginginkan pensil warna?" Kening Ino mengernyit.

"Semua orang yang ada di sini pasti mendengar gerutuanmu tiap kali datang, nona kecil. Sudahlah, aku mengantuk dan ingin pulang. _Bye_."

Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya, sementara Ino menatapnya dengan takjub. Tidak menyangka akan ada yang mendengarkan keluhannya. Tangannya mendekap erat pensil warna pemberian Shikamaru.

.

4\. **Rumput laut**

Baik Shikamaru maupun Ino masih khidmat menikmati nasi kepal berbungkus rumput laut kegemaran mereka sehabis latihan di lapangan untuk misi esok lusa. Tak terasa nasi kepal di tempat bekal yang dibawa Ino untuk mereka santap bersama kini tinggal satu. Keduanya saling berpandangan, mengira-ngira siapa di antara mereka yang mendapat nasi kepal terakhir yang begitu menggiurkan. Mengingat porsi latihan mereka ditambah yang otomatis menguras tenaga dan membuat mereka super lapar. Shikamaru dengan cekatan mengambil nasi kepal rumput laut itu dan membaginya menjadi dua bagian, lalu menyodorkannya pada Ino.

"Kita bagi dua saja ya." Ino mengangguk dan menerima nasi kepal itu dari Shikamaru lantas melahapnya.

"Aku suka rumput laut." Gumam Shikamaru di sela acara makan mereka, "sama seperti aku suka kamu, Ino."

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Ino mendadak tersedak dan hampir memuntahkan kembali nasi kepal rumput laut yang baru saja ditelannya.

 _'Astaga! Shikamaru suka padaku?!'_

.

5\. **Pasar Malam**

Suasana pasar malam itu cukup ramai. Tak salah Shikamaru mengajak Ino berkencan malam itu. Sedari tadi ia gelisah lantaran tidak berhenti memikirkan rencana yang sedari lama dirancangnya. Melihat pemuda itu gelisah, Ino menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau kenapa Shika?" Tanyanya.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "antrean bianglala ini panjang sekali." Ujarnya.

Ino mengangguk saja dan kembali memerhatikan sekitarnya sembari menunggu antrean bianglala. Sementara itu, Shikamaru dengan gelisah merogoh kantung celananya yang berisi kotak cincin yang rencananya kan ia berikan pada Ino saat bianglala tersebut sudah berada di puncaknya.

 _'Semoga rencanaku tidak gagal.'_

.

 **6.** **Batu**

Shikamaru baru saja hendak memejamkan matanya tatkala sebuah suara cempreng memasuki radarnya.

"Shikaaa, Asuma-sensei mencarimu sedari tadi. Nyatanya kau sedang enak tidur di sini. Huh!"

Yamanaka Ino menggerutu, dia kemudian melabuhkan dirinya di samping pria yang menjadi rekan setim sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Tangannya iseng melemparkan batu ke arah sungai yang membentang di hadapan mereka.

"Shika, coba tebak butuh waktu berapa lama agar batu yang akan kulempar ini tenggelam." Ino menimang-nimang sebuah batu berukuran sedang di tangan kanannya, Shikamaru memicingkan mata, menerka-nerka berapa berat batu dan kecepatan lemparan Ino.

"Ayo jawab! Katanya kau jenius." Ino tersenyum mengejek.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas, "untuk tenggelam, batu itu membutuhkan waktu yang sama saat kau menciumku sesaat setelah melemparnya lalu melepasnya saat kau kehabisan udara, nona merepotkan." Shikamaru kembali menutup matanya meninggalkan Ino yang masih memikirkan jawabannya dengan polos.

.

 **7\. Rasa**

 _Dear Deer_..

Hai rusa-rusa manis, terima kasih sudah menemaniku setiap kali aku datang ke sini. Hari ini aku datang lagi dengan cerita yang berbeda tapi tetap dengan orang yang sama. Rusa manis, Aku Ino, gadis berambut platina bermata biru. Tahukah engkau, aku telah lama memendam sebuah rasa yang entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Rasa yang memenuhi setiap inchi tubuhku, sampai aku sendiri merasa sesak. Rasa yang tertuju pada tuanmu.

Si Rusa pemalas yang rajin berkeliaran dalam benakku.

.

 **8\. Pahit**

Ino mendesah lelah, sejam sudah dia membujuk putrinya, Kayume, untuk meminum obat. Namun, yang dia dapat hanyalah gelengan penolakan disertai erangan pendek. Demam yang melandanya membuat Kayume jadi anak yang manja.

"Kayume-chan, ayo minum obatnya supaya lekas sembuh. Buka mulutnya sayang."

Ino lagi-lagi pantang menyerah demi kesembuhan sang putri tunggal. Kayume menggeleng enggan.

"Aku tidak mau kaa-chan, obat itu pahit dan rasa pahitnya tertinggal di tenggorokan."

"Tapi sayang, kalo kamu mau sembuh dan kembali berlatih dengan tou-chan dan Shikasa kamu harus minum obat, ya? Ayo buka mulutnya."

"Kaa-chan benar Kayume, " sebuah suara menimpali. "Dibutuhkan hal pahit untuk mendapatkan yang manis, kamu harus meminum obat pahit agar bisa mendapatkan kesembuhan yang manis."

Shikamaru membelai surai hitam putrinya yang terbaring lemah.

"Hmmm, baiklah Kayume mau." pasrahnya. Ino tersenyum senang lalu menyodorkan pil obat yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

"Begitu dong, itu baru putri tou-chan."

.

 **9\. Senja**

Langit mulai berubah jingga. Tanda senja datang. Ino membereskan barang-barangnya dari perpustakaan kota, berniat pulang. Usai membereskan, sesosok pemuda berkuncir nanas yakni rekannya sendiri, Shikamaru, berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita pulang, sudah sore. Sebentar lagi perpustakaan ini tutup." Ajak Shikamaru.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya, "dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

Shikamaru berdecak.

"Kau lupa kalau aku dari tadi menunggumu selesai merangkum semua buku-buku itu?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu mendadak ingat kejadian tadi pagi saat bertemu Shikamaru dan meminta tolong padanya untuk menunggu hingga ia usai merangkum referatnya.

Ino nyengir, "eheh, maaf aku lupa."

"Mendokuse. Ayo pulang!" Ajak Shikamaru sembari menggandeng tangan Ino, sukses membuatnya blushing berat. Mereka memang rekanan, namun sudah rahasia umum kalau keduanya saling menyimpan rasa. Ada-ada saja.

.

 **10\. Masih di sini**

Nara muda itu meraba permukaan kasurnya. Menyingkap penutupnya, lalu menghidu aromanya. Wangi mendiang istrinya, Ino, masih membekas di sana tak jua hilang. Dengan menghirup aromanya saja, Shikamaru masih merasa Ino masih ada di sana, berada di dekatnya.

.

 **11\. Baju _Couple_**

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau pakai baju ini, Ino." Ujar Shikamaru, malas.

Ino berkacak pinggang mendengar penuturan Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus memakainya! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menghubungimu selama tiga hari!" Ancam Ino.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "bagaimana kau tidak menghubungiku sementara kita satu rumah? Kau istriku, Ino."

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau harus pakai baju yang sama sepertiku! Aku tunggu di luar!" Ino membanting pintu kamar mereka lantaran kesal suaminya tak ingin mengikuti keinginannya.

Shikamaru menatap nanar baju _couple_ yang dimaksud sang istri.

"Haruskah aku mengikuti keinginan ibu hamil yang ingin melihat suaminya memakai _dress baby doll_?"

.

 **12\. Luka**

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, Shika-kun. Masa main basket saja bisa luka sih." Ino mendumel sembari membalut luka di pergelangan kaki Shikamaru.

Yang diomeli hanya terdiam pasrah, dia tak menggubris omelan sahabatnya sedari kecil, karena menurutnya semakin ditanggapi maka Ino akan semakin cerewet, dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat.

"Akhirnya! Selesaai, bagaimana? Sudah bisa digerakan?" Ino melemparkan tanya sambil membereskan kotak P3K miliknya.

"Hm, sudah."

"Ayo kubantu berdiri." Ino mengulurkan tangannya, Shikamaru menyambutnya dengan sigap.

"Baiklah, sudah tidak apa-apa kan? Aku kembali ke lapangan dulu." Pamitnya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menggumamkan namanya, "Ino ..."

"Iya? Masih ada yang sakit, Shika-kun?" Tanyanya panik.

"Bisakah kau membalut luka di hatiku?"

"HAH!? Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, sana kembali. Kalo Gaara melihat kita, dia akan menguburku hidup-hidup dengan pasir dan membuatmu ke sekolah dengan bibir bengkak."

.

 **13\. Liontin**

Liontin itu hancur karena dihempas pemiliknya yang dilanda dendam dan amarah.

"Sialan kau nanas! Beraninya kau selingkuh dengan perempuan jalang itu!"

Ino menginjak liontin pemberian Shikamaru tanpa ampun hingga benar-benar tak lagi berbentuk.

"Tunggu pembalasanku! Akan kubuat kau dan wanita sialan itu merasakan akibatnya!"

Ia bergegas ke dapur, mencari pisau karat yang selama ini diam-diam digunakan tuk membunuh korban-korbannya. Ya, korbannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah wanita-wanita yang berani mendekati Shikamaru.

.

 **14.** **Tanah**

"Ya hujan ..."

Yamanaka Ino mendesah melihat rintikan air gugur membasahi tanah. Dia terjebak di halte menuju kediaman sahabat pinknya. Sore ini mereka berjanji akan membuat laporan bersama. Namun, hujan yang datang membuatnya terpaksa menunggu dalam dingin. Ino merapatkan jaket ungu muda yang dia kenakan demi menghalau angin yang berhembus. tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, seorang pemuda berambut nanas berdiri.

Pemuda itu lantas menghampirinya, "kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

" _Blossom street_ no. 28." Jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Cukup dekat, sebaiknya kau terobos saja hujannya. Lagipula tinggal rintik saja."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Benar kata pemuda itu, hujan tinggal menyisakan rintik pelan.

"Ayo kuantar." Pemuda itu membuka jaket kulitnya untuk melindungi mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Sudahlah. Ayoo."

Mereka berdua pun melangkah dibawah rinai hujan berpayung selembar jaket kulit. Tanah basah mencetak tapak kaki mereka yang berjalan seiring.

.

 **15\. Atap**

Ino menyeringai tatkala kakinya menginjak lantai dingin atap sekolahnya. Langkahnya pelan terarah menuju _spot_ yang telah dia persiapkan sedari kemarin. Dia berdiri di atas pagar pembatas yang membentang, matanya melihat kerumanan siswa yang telah terbentuk di bawah sana. Wajahnya menengadah ke arah langit biru, bibir mungilnya menggumamkan sebuah kalimat perpisahan. Kelopak matanya perlahan terpejam seiring kakinya yang melompat memasrahkan raganya pada gaya gravitasi bumi.

"Aku datang, Shika-kun."

Teriakan, pekikan, dan jeritan menggema seiring mendaratnya tubuh semampai sang gadis dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Esoknya, berita tewasnya seorang siswi yang diduga patah hati ditinggal mati kekasihnya memenuhi halaman depan surat kabar.

.

 **16. _Blackhole_**

Siang menjelang sore di klub astronomi Konoha High School. Shikamaru dan Ino masih betah membaca setumpuk buku referensi yang harus mereka pelajari untuk persiapan olimpiade astronomi minggu depan. Tumben sekali memang Shikamaru anteng membaca setenang itu. Biasanya si pemuda nanas itu lebih memilih tidur dibanding memelototi buku yang tanpa dibacanya juga dia sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Kali ini benar-benar berbeda hingga Ino sekarang sudah duduk di samping Shikamaru dan mencuri pandang kepada buku yang dibaca olehnya.

"Kelihatannya menarik sekali. Buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" Tanya Ino sembari mencoba membaca buku yang digeluti rekannya itu.

" _Blackhole_ ," jawabnya singkat.

Ino membeo dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian ikut membaca buku yang terhampar di hadapan Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru mendadak tegang dan berkeringat dingin karena gadis yang diam-diam diincarnya selama ini berada sedekat itu dengannya.

Membuat jantungnya berdetak tak keruan hingga hampir copot.

.

 **17.** **Api**

Ino memandangi api yang memakan habis segala barang pemberian sang mantan—Shikamaru—netra birunya bergulir, memandangi sebuah figura berisi foto mereka berdua pada saat anniversary pertama. Tangannya perlahan merobek foto itu lalu melemparkannya pada si jago merah. Ino berbalik, berharap dengan terbakarnya segala benda dari Shikamaru, terbakar pula semua kenangan yang pernah mereka ukir.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday Yola-ShikaIno from White Azalea and Reen-AP!**

 **/The power of kepepet/**


End file.
